


You Are My Dream

by swimmingwolf59



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers for The Raven King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 17:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10576107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swimmingwolf59/pseuds/swimmingwolf59
Summary: Adam was the only one without a shitty dream car, and Ronan was about to fix that.Alternatively, Ronan and Adam explore their new relationship now that they're not tramping around mystical forests looking for sleeping kings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished the Raven Cycle and my heart ached for more of these two wonderful boys, so here's this mess. This is meant to take place directly after the epilogue for the Raven King, so if you haven't finished the series yet please don't read! 
> 
> I really hope you enjoy!! :)

Ronan was in the forest near the Barns, watching the beautiful white buck, when Adam came back from meeting with his parents. He’d been vehemently against him going, but Adam was stubborn, and deep inside Ronan knew he had to do this in order to move on and be his own person.

He _knew_ that, but that didn’t stop him from hating the fuck out of Robert Parrish.

But Adam seemed okay when he eventually found Ronan, Opal, and Chainsaw, the sun starting to go down bringing out the glow of the fireflies and ghost lights that Opal and Chainsaw were now starting to chase, apparently playing a game to see who could catch one first. Ronan was watching them so intently, the hints of a smile on his face, that he didn’t even notice when Adam first approached. He nearly jumped out of his skin when the other boy sat down next to him without a word, his mind somewhere else. Ronan side-eyed him. He didn’t see any blood, or a hardness to his face and shoulders that meant he was angry or hurt but didn’t want to show it. Ronan had been studying Adam for a long time, and to his honest surprise he seemed…fine.

Adam eventually caught him staring and shrugged. “I went in there with no expectations. And that’s exactly what I got.”

Ronan’s jaw set, and he was going to say something but Adam continued before he could, “My mom asked to keep her informed of what I was doing, though. I doubt she’ll actually answer if I call, but…I can do that.”

“…Okay.” Ronan took a deep breath and let it out. He _hated_ it – he hated that Adam had a family that looked at him as a nuisance, as something to hate and abuse. If he could, he would go back and punch Adam’s dad in the face as many times as it took to beat it into him that Adam was something special, something to be treasured. But Adam would never let him do it, and right now it didn’t feel like he needed to; Adam didn’t seem so _tortured_ about it, like he had before. He was at peace, for now anyway, so Ronan wasn’t going to push it. It wasn’t his battle to fight.

“Blue liked the car,” he said, just to say something. So much had happened that it felt like there were things they needed to say, but he couldn’t get a firm grasp on any of them. It was comforting just so sit this close to Adam, elbow brushing elbow. “I think she prefers a car with no motor.”

Adam snorted. “It’s very like Blue.”

They elapsed into silence again, and Ronan watched Chainsaw snatch a firefly out of the air and eat it, Opal whining at her in that not-Latin language. He wanted to tell Adam about his new dream plans for Cabeswater, because he felt it was only right that Adam had some say in the new design. Cabeswater had informed him that Adam’s bargain had been relieved, but Ronan knew that Adam would still always be second closest to it. They were the Greywaren and the Magician, and this time they would both have a say in what Cabeswater would become.

But that could wait. Right now he just wanted to be free from all of the responsibilities of school and magical entities and the future and just focus on _Adam_.

Because that was the only thing that was still up in the air.

After a few more moments of pained silence, Adam sighed heavily and plopped his head down onto Ronan’s shoulder. Ronan nearly jumped out of his skin for the second time that night. “Can I stay here tonight?”

Ronan swallowed. He wondered if he was the only one thinking about the implications of that statement. “Yeah.”

“…Do you think we have a shot at happiness?” Adam asked quietly, so quietly that Ronan wondered if he’d even said anything at all.

“…Adam, you _are_ my happiness,” he mumbled back, just as quietly. It was embarrassing, but he didn’t lie, and he felt so much better once it wasn’t his secret anymore. “When you first kissed me back… Fuck, I was on cloud nine. We both have shit to work through, but…yeah. I think we do.”

Adam was quiet for a moment, and Ronan held his breath. It was terrifying, leaving himself bare like this; it felt more profound now that he’d actually said it out loud.

“…I think so, too. I know it took me a long time to get here, but… I want to be here. With you,” Adam finally said, and Ronan felt like crying from the relief. Adam sat up to look Ronan in the eyes, a smirk tugging onto his face. Now that the air felt clearer, his teasing tone was coming back. “You’re a very good kisser, Ronan Lynch.”

Despite everything, Ronan found himself smirking back. “You’re not bad yourself, Adam Parrish.”

He was prepared that time, when Adam leaned in to kiss him. He, Adam, Gansey, and Blue had spent so long looking for Glendower, looking for the right moments that would lead to their king. Nothing had gotten them closer until everything felt _right_ , like they’d always known what the pieces were supposed to be and had just forgotten, and once they were put back together it was obvious that that was how it was supposed to be.

That was how this kiss felt – like the right pieces were finally coming together. Ronan’s hands wrapped around Adam’s hips as Adam pushed himself forward, their lips slotting together in messy communion. And damn everything, damn his pride, damn what he’d just said – Adam was a fucking _great_ kisser.

When they finally did separate it was only to breathe. Ronan felt like he’d just run a marathon as he stared up into Adam’s eyes, his own hunger only amplified by the same hunger he saw reflected in Adam. His lips were bruised and his eyes were on fire, and Ronan had never wanted anything so badly in his entire goddamn life. He reached up to cup Adam’s cheek at the same time that Adam’s hand slipped down his muscle tank, tracing his shoulder blades and the tattoo that ran along them.

And suddenly he couldn’t _wait_ anymore. They’d both been hungry for this for a long time. He stood abruptly, pulling Adam along by the hand as he stormed back to the Barns, leaving Chainsaw and Opal to frolic on their own outside. Adam seemed to pick up on where they were going, as he only hurried them along, his breaths in Ronan’s ear driving him crazy. Ronan’s blood was singing as they made their way messily to his bedroom, stopping only to kiss again and again and again. He had a sliver of doubt when Adam’s knees buckled against the bed frame and they toppled onto it, Ronan hovering just an inch above Adam, but it was immediately eased when he stared into the other boy’s eyes.

Adam wanted this, wanted _him_. Maybe they’d both been having too many dreams about this.

So he just kissed Adam and let his heart take over from there.

It was the first time they’d ever slept together and it was awkward, and a little bit messy, but it felt _good_. Ronan had never felt so on fire. Not when he street-raced, not when he walked through Cabeswater, _nothing_. Adam traced his tattoo with his fingers, over and over again as Ronan kissed everywhere he could. If he had one wish, if there was some other king that was actually alive that he could ask, he would wish that he could hold onto this feeling forever, that he would never have to stop feeling Adam against every inch of his skin.

He’d never felt more alive, more _real_.

More in love.

It was awkward afterward too as they both laid there, panting, trying to catch their breaths. Ronan was pointedly not looking at Adam, a part of him not wanting to know what he was thinking about all of this, and he didn’t know where to keep his hands. Or any part of his body, really. His bed was huge, but it felt smaller with two people in it, and he wondered abashedly if Adam would be against cuddling.

Because despite every image he tried to portray himself as, Ronan Lynch was apparently a fucking cuddler.

“…Adam?” he eventually breathed when he couldn’t take it anymore, and he turned his head to finally look at him.

Adam was looking back at him, like he’d been looking back for months (how had Ronan never _noticed_ ), with a small smile on his face. His cheeks were flushed and his hair stuck to his forehead with sweat, and Ronan suddenly found it hard to breathe. Damn him, why did Adam Parrish have to be so goddamn _beautiful_ —

“That…that was good,” Adam said quietly, cutting through Ronan’s thoughts. The word was simple but the emotions behind it were so much _more_ ; Ronan breathed a sigh of relief.

It had been good. It had been _hella_ good.

“Can I touch you?” he asked before he could think about how dumb the question was, but it was worth it to hear Adam laugh.

“You’re asking me that _now_?” Adam was grinning, and Ronan loved every aspect of him: his hands, his feet, his face, his smile, his eyes, his scars, that cute little mole that only he would ever see. It was hard for him to put into coherent thought how much he loved Adam Parrish, but something of it must’ve shown through on his face because Adam smirked before holding his arms out to Ronan. “Dammit, come here.”

And Ronan did, closing the distance between them again as he pressed as close to Adam as he could be. Adam turned onto his other side to close the gap even further, and Ronan tucked his legs under the other boy’s as Adam’s hand found his and intertwined their fingers.

They laid there like that for a while, Adam’s heartbeat strong against Ronan’s chest, and stared at their high school diplomas resting crookedly on top of Ronan’s dresser. Ronan kept tracing Adam’s hip with his fingers, just to make sure that this wasn’t just another dream.

Even now, after the fact, it still didn’t feel quite real.

“Well Lynch, you made it through,” Adam said, snarky.

It took Ronan a moment to realize he meant through high school, and he head butted him softly. “With no help from you, Parrish.”

They smirked to themselves, enjoying the closeness of _them_. Ronan was content to just stay there forever and stare at the smooth skin on the back of Adam’s neck (one of the few places his asshole father hadn’t been able to touch). He didn’t want to go to sleep yet, as the nightmares from the last few weeks still hung over him. While they weren’t the worst dreams he ever had (well, maybe they were a little), he was more worried about bringing something back that would hurt Adam while he was paralyzed.

But then again, Adam could probably handle it. He’d already experienced firsthand the terrors of Ronan’s nightmares.

“I know Gansey probably asks this too much, but any plans for what you’re going to do now?” Adam eventually said softly, like he was hesitant to ask it. Usually the question annoyed Ronan, but it was fine because it was Adam. He knew Adam was going to college, finally, after years of hard work, and Ronan was damn proud of him. And though he was sad he wouldn’t get to see him as much, he had his own plans, ones that allowed him to be here when Adam came back.

Playfully, he blew a puff of air into Adam’s good ear. “Don’t laugh.”

Adam shied away from him, his mouth tight as if he was trying really hard to constrain a laugh. “I can’t make any promises.”

“You little puke,” Ronan scoffed, but told him anyway, “I’m gonna be a farmer. Fix up this place and try and get those cows to wake up again.”

Declan had made fun of him when he’d voiced this before, and maybe it had been a joke then, but it wasn’t now. The Barns was his home. He’d only just gotten it back – there was no way in hell he was going to leave it now.

To his surprise, Adam rolled over and kissed him. He couldn’t even respond before his boyfriend (god, could he even call him that?) drew back, a small smile on his face. It was the smile Ronan would burn cities for. “It suits you – you belong here. I can try and help you out when I’m home from school.”

_Home_. Adam fucking Parrish had just called the Barns home.

If that didn’t make Ronan smile freely for the first time in years, nothing ever would.

He leaned up to kiss Adam and finally felt it, that this was real. That he could hold Adam and map out his skin with his fingers and lips as much as he wanted and would never have to wake up and find that it was just a dream. For a while there, it had been impossible for Ronan to tell dreams from reality, sleep from awake, but as he held Adam in his arms and they kissed and kissed until their lips were bruised and they had dissolved into wild laughter, he knew with certainty that he was wide awake.

And that he was so, _so_ never sleeping again.

 

\--

 

Adam woke and for a moment couldn’t remember where he was. The bed was firmer and larger than he was used to, and there was a huge window nearby shining light into his face that he couldn’t remember ever existing in his tiny apartment before. He nearly jumped out of his skin when soft breath ghosted over his ear, but when he turned he remembered and a smile wove its way onto his face. His body relaxed again as he took in the boy curled up against his back.

_Ronan_.

Even in his sleep Ronan didn’t look relaxed. His brows were furrowed and his mouth was set in a line, almost as if he was concentrating. Adam wondered if Ronan was dreaming, wandering around in whatever was left of Cabeswater, finding something else to take back to the waking world. He wondered if he’d finally be able to glimpse the actual process of Ronan bringing something back.

However, when Ronan did wake, it was like Adam’s brain had folded the two moments together. One minute, Ronan was asleep with his hand softly touching Adam’s hip; the next he was awake, stock still with something in his hand. Adam had managed to miss the actual transfer, despite how hard he was looking, and if he hadn’t been able to feel the coldness of whatever Ronan now had pressed into his skin he would’ve thought Ronan hadn’t actually brought anything back at all.

Ronan was still a mystery, then.

That was fine. Adam liked him that way.

When Ronan finally unfroze from his sleep paralysis, he smirked at Adam. Something in Adam’s chest flopped and squeezed. Adam reached up to stroke a finger slowly down Ronan’s jaw, staring at his skin, trying to memorize the feeling. He wanted to remember this when he had to go off to college. When his fingers made it down to Ronan’s chin, the other boy leaned forward to kiss his fingers, slow, lazy kisses that made Adam want to laugh.

Ronan was cute when he wasn’t quite awake. Ronan was cute all the time.

As he rested his head back on the pillow near Adam’s, Ronan murmured something near his deaf ear, so softly that Adam’s other ear couldn’t quite catch it.

He turned his good ear to Ronan. “What?”

Ronan just smirked before Adam felt slightly chapped lips touch his earlobe. “I said hey.”

“Oh. Hey.” It felt so ridiculously trivial after everything that had happened between them that they just looked at each other before bursting out laughing. Adam felt so light and free, like nothing he’d ever felt before. So this was happiness – this playfulness that felt like bubbling out of his chest in the forms of laughter and small kisses to Ronan’s face and grins so hard his cheeks hurt. It was weird, for sure, but entirely welcome.

Who would have ever guessed that the key to Adam’s happiness all along had been in this beautiful, bad-mouthed, dream snatcher that Adam wanted so badly to call his boyfriend?

“What did you bring back this time?” he asked against Ronan’s skin, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Ronan had a playful smirk on his face that made Adam’s heart feel like it was squeezing right out of his ribcage as he placed a small object on Adam’s chest. “For you.”

Adam looked down. It was a small toy car, reminiscent of the one that had started this whole thing between them, this wonderful, beautiful thing that he’d been afraid to identify for months. It was modeled after his shitty Hondayota that sat outside with the BMWs, all the way down to the multicolored paintjob. He couldn’t help but smile; it was weird how much of that he was doing lately. He had smiled more the last few days than he ever had in his entire life. It almost seemed like a dream, but against all odds he knew it was real, because the little car sitting on his chest was obviously a dream thing, and a rather sweet one at that.

It made him feel all mushy inside knowing that Ronan had been thinking about him in his dreams. It was a nice feeling.

Until he spun the front wheel of the car, wondering if it worked like Ronan’s other dream toy car that was scattered somewhere in the room.

_“Squash one, squash two—”_

Ronan cackled as Adam hurled the car against the far wall.

“You asshole!” He hated it, but he loved it because it was so undeniably _Ronan_. “It’s bad enough that you put that shitty song in my _actual_ car!!”

Ronan just laughed, laughed so hard that he almost fell out of the bed. Adam was tempted to push him, _god he hated him so much_ , but he didn’t, too enchanted by the way Ronan looked when he laughed. It was a long time since he’d gotten to witness it personally; usually Matthew was the only one who could get Ronan to laugh so freely, and he wanted to see it for as long as he was allowed to.

His heart had never felt so full.

“Admit it, Parrish, you love that song!” Ronan said when he’d calmed down enough, his grin wide.

“I hate it.” Adam climbed over Ronan and pressed a kiss to his lips. “Just like I hate you.”

“So harsh!” Ronan mocked, but he was still grinning as he returned the kiss, his hands rubbing circles into Adam’s hips. It was funny how he’d never noticed how much he craved Ronan’s hands on him until yesterday.

He hadn’t realized a lot of things.

They were still softly kissing, enjoying their lazy morning together, when Adam’s phone buzzed with a message.

“Leave it,” Ronan mumbled, and Adam kissed the corner of his mouth, having already planned on that.

It was only when Ronan’s phone beeped, close enough to Adam’s message that it couldn’t be a coincidence, that Adam sighed and rolled off his boyfriend. If someone was texting Ronan, they must really be trying hard to contact them.

“It’s probably just Gansey,” Ronan mumbled sleepily, pressing lazy kisses to Adam’s bare shoulder as Adam picked up Ronan’s phone, the closest one to his reach, and squinted at the message.

Funny enough, it _was_ Gansey.

“Gansey and Blue are on their way over. Apparently Gansey has a new project he wants to get started on before they leave for Venezuela.”

Ronan snorted and rolled onto his back. “Tell him no more dead kings, alright? I’m done with that shit.”

Adam was also done with that shit. He dutifully typed the reply before setting the phone back on the nightstand table. He laid down again, resting his head on Ronan’s shoulder. Contradicting himself, he said, “We should probably get up.”

But neither of them moved. If anything, Ronan shifted closer to Adam, but he didn’t call him out on it.

He wanted this too, after all.

“I hope you didn’t break that car – I kind of want to give it to Gansey, too,” Ronan said, his grin audible in his voice, and Adam could almost feel the laughter bubbling up in his chest from where his head rested.

One learned a lot about Ronan Lynch when they were this close.

“No way – that absolutely godawful piece of shit is mine,” he mumbled into Ronan’s shoulder, receiving a kiss to the top of his head for his loyalty.

It felt good.

“I can dream him up his own car, then. It’s only fair, since both you and Blue have a shitty dream car now.”

“Didn’t you technically dream him his current Pig? That counts.” Adam asked, just to be difficult, because that was a huge part of what they were together.  

“Nah – that thing was a piece of shit to begin with, it doesn’t have any of the Ronan Touch.” Ronan rolled over so he could look Adam in the eyes as Adam’s head fell back onto the pillow. His eyes were bright with mischief, and Adam wanted to kiss him again. “What if I dreamt him a copy of the Pig that had a CD of the Murder Squash Song on repeat for eternity in it that he could never take out?”

Adam tipped his head back and laughed, laughed so hard that he was breathless by the end of it. God, how was it possible to love someone as much as he loved Ronan Lynch? He grinned back at him before he leaned forward and finally kissed him.

“I’ll love you forever if you do that.”

To his satisfaction, that totally caught Ronan off guard. He just stared at Adam for a moment, his mouth dangling open, as a blush crept up his neck. Before Adam could appreciate the view, however, Ronan drew him into a headlock, smashing Adam’s face against his collarbone so hard it was a wonder neither of them got injured.

“ _Dammit_ , Parrish, you can’t just pull shit like that on me without warning!”

“So you want me to say ‘hey Ronan I’m about to say I love you, is that cool’?” Adam teased, and laughed when Ronan just crushed him harder.

“ _Stop_ , you ass!” Ronan was blushing all the way down to his chest and _god he was wonderful_.

Adam touched the red skin along his collarbone, finding amusement and strangely comfort from the warmth. “You’re blushing.”

“Am not.”

“Are too.”

Ronan grumbled something incomprehensible to Adam, who just smirked. He was seeing all sorts of new sides to Ronan that he never thought he would get to see, and it was nice; it made him feel special. He had once been insanely jealous of the close relationship between Gansey and Ronan, and later maybe even between Blue and Ronan, but now he knew he had something with Ronan that neither of the other two would ever have.

As selfish as it was, it made him ridiculously happy.

“…I love you too,” Ronan growled sharply after a while, somehow making it sound aggressive, like he was trying to outdo Adam.

Adam hummed and hooked his arm around Ronan’s torso, snuggling his face into Ronan’s chest. He felt like he couldn’t stop smiling even if he tried. “It’s not a competition.”

“It definitely is.”

Adam laughed before sitting up, patting Ronan’s side firmly. “Okay, seriously Ronan – we should get up.”

“No.” And now Ronan was being pouty again as he drew the covers up so tightly around his head he looked like a mummy. Or maybe just a dignified lump.

“Fine – just stay here. But I’m getting up.” As much as he didn’t want to leave the warmth of Ronan Lynch, Gansey and Blue _would_ be here soon. He’d rather not be caught sleeping with his boyfriend in just his boxers.

He stumbled out of the bed, picking through the clothes on the floor to find his. He thought about stealing Ronan’s shirt, but decided against it – he wasn’t sure even _he_ could stand that much domesticity.

“No babe come back,” Ronan groaned, his voice muffled by the thick blanket.

A shiver ran down Adam’s spine at the nickname, and _damn_ if they had more time, but he just trotted back to the bed, his clothes in tow, and left a kiss on the blanket lump that was probably Ronan’s nose. “Not until tonight, _babe_.”

“…I _hate_ you,” Ronan growled. Adam just laughed before leaving his boyfriend to thrash wildly under the covers, vainly trying to escape his own cocoon, and going to take a shower.

By the time Adam finished his shower, Ronan had managed to make himself decent (which meant he was wearing ratty jeans and the same muscle tank he’d worn yesterday) and was in the kitchen pouring cereal into two bowls. Adam walked in, toweling his hair dry, and sat down at the table. He found it amusing that Ronan lived on a farm and yet insisted on having nothing but cereal in the morning, but he wasn’t going to make fun of him about it just yet.

He wanted to actually _get_ the breakfast Ronan so kindly prepared for him.

“Milk or no milk?” Ronan asked, as way of greeting.

Adam draped his wet towel over the chair next to him. “Milk.”

“Fucking wimp,” Ronan chortled, but Adam noticed that he was pouring milk into his own bowl, too.

“Just following your example,” Adam replied, grinning. He probably deserved the scuff to the back of his head after Ronan had put the cereal bowls down on the table.

They ate in relative silence; Adam had been hungrier than he’d thought, and he was sort of using it as a distraction from the overbearing warmth flooding his chest. He didn’t know why, but the completely mundane domesticity of sitting down and eating breakfast with Ronan was making his heart pound wildly in his chest. How was it possible to be so happy when he was doing absolutely nothing? It was strange, how being around Ronan was all it took. They didn’t even have to be doing anything, and Adam felt like he could smile for days.

How had he never noticed before?

“Hey,” Ronan said suddenly, breaking Adam out of his thoughts. When Adam turned to look at him, he was staring down into his mostly empty bowl, sloshing some milk around with his spoon. “I know this is sudden, but… Well, you’re going off to college soon, and it’s expensive as hell, so you probably need all the money you can get, and I know you’ve got a lot saved up, but…”

Ronan cut off abruptly, as if he was embarrassed. Adam stared at him in complete bafflement. Where was he going with this? Because he should know Adam better than to offer him money – while it was a kind gesture, and Adam was starting to accept that it was, he still felt he needed to do this himself or it wouldn’t be worth it. He was doing this to stand on his own two feet, to not feel like he always had to rely on other people to get ahead.

It made him a little angry that, after everything, Ronan was still trying to offer him money.

“Ronan, I don’t need your—”

“What I’m trying to say…!” Ronan cut in, as if he hadn’t even heard Adam speaking. He was still staring down at his bowl, and Adam thought his cheeks were tinged pink. “I’m just trying to say that if you ever need to, or want to, you can move out of your St. Agnes apartment and live here…”

Adam’s anger evaporated in a second. Was…was Ronan Lynch really asking him what he thought he was asking him? “…Are you asking me to move in with you?”

Ronan’s blush increased tenfold and he started fingering the tablecloth frantically. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to! It was just an idea.”

It was obviously more than that, but Adam had no idea what to say. It was kind of him, and there was a part of him that _really wanted to_ , but he wasn’t sure if he was quite ready for that kind of commitment yet. He wanted to get used to this thing he and Ronan had first, so he would be more stable for when it was time to make that commitment.

He reached out and placed a hand on Ronan’s knee. “I don’t think I can right now, but…if that offer still holds in a couple of months, then yes, yes I will.”

“…The offer’s always there,” Ronan mumbled, his hand finding Adam’s and squeezing. Adam’s heart felt tight.

Even if he had to work through some things first, he was suddenly _very_ excited for the time when he would be ready to move in with this wonderful, lovely boy.

If Ronan was going to say anything else, he was interrupted by the sudden ruckus of the Pig rumbling and spluttering down the Barns’ driveway. Adam hooked his ankle around Ronan’s under the table, eyeing him pointedly. “Guess they’re here.”

“I wonder what shit Gansey’s dragging us into this time,” Ronan snorted, finally looking at Adam as he sent him a small grin. He rubbed his toes up Adam’s calf, the intimate touch doing all sorts of wonders to Adam’s heart, before standing from the table. He practically threw their empty bowls into the sink, where more dishes stacked haphazardly, and Adam wondered how none of them broke immediately from such violent Lynch treatment. Maybe they were dream plates that never broke.

“As long as it doesn’t involve demons or dead kings I’m up for whatever,” Adam replied, bumping Ronan with his hip as he helped fill the sink so the dishes could soak while they were gone.

Ronan smirked. “Yeah, I’d rather not be unmade again – that was weird as shit.”

Adam grimaced. He didn’t like to think about that, nightmares of that horrible black gunk trailing out of Ronan’s mouth and eyes still plagued him sometimes, and he hoped that after Gansey had technically died twice already he would have some tact in what new thing he turned his obsession onto. “Yeah, anything but that.”

“Aww, Parrish, you do care!” Ronan teased. Adam swatted at him before the two made the way for the front door, hurried by Blue presumably honking the Pig’s horn.

With one last lingering kiss by the door, they stepped outside to join Gansey and Blue on their new adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I love that stupid squash song so much 
> 
> Thanks for reading!! Hit me up on twitter @kaoru_of_hakone if you ever want to chat! :3


End file.
